Semiconductor devices are commonly found in modern electronic products. Semiconductor devices vary in the number and density of electrical components. Discrete semiconductor devices generally contain one type of electrical component, e.g., a single light emitting diode (LED), small signal transistor, resistor, capacitor, inductor, or power metal-oxide semiconductor field-effect transistor (MOSFET). Integrated semiconductor devices typically contain hundreds to millions of electrical components. Examples of integrated semiconductor devices include microcontrollers, microprocessors, and various signal processing circuits.
Semiconductor devices perform a wide range of functions such as signal processing, high-speed calculations, transmitting and receiving electromagnetic signals, controlling electronic devices or mechanical systems, transforming sunlight to electricity, and creating visual images for television displays. Semiconductor devices are found in the fields of entertainment, communications, power conversion, networks, computers, and consumer products. Semiconductor devices are also found in military applications, aviation, automotive, industrial controllers, and office equipment.
One goal of semiconductor manufacturing is to produce smaller semiconductor devices. Smaller devices typically consume less power, have higher performance, and can be produced more efficiently. In addition, smaller semiconductor devices have a smaller footprint, which is desirable for smaller end products. A smaller semiconductor die size can be achieved by improvements in the front-end process resulting in semiconductor die with smaller, higher density active and passive components. Back-end processes may result in semiconductor device packages with a smaller footprint by improvements in electrical interconnection and packaging materials.
Manufacturers also desire to simplify formation of complex package types, or to perform steps required for advanced packages in a simpler manner using existing equipment. Simplifying the packaging process, and using existing equipment, allows advanced semiconductor packages to be formed at a lower cost, thus saving money for the manufacturer, and ultimately the consumer of an end product. One challenge with double-sided molding is the need for two different molds, and the additional capital expenditures required to set up the double molding process.
Therefore, a need exists for a simpler and more cost-effective double-sided molding process.